


Burn

by HeroesNeeded



Series: Young and Beautiful [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Bottom Liam, M/M, Top Zayn, Vampire Sex, Vampire Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 22:30:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1202935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroesNeeded/pseuds/HeroesNeeded
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a friendly game of Hide 'N Seek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any grammar mistakes and other stuff, I'm pretty shit at it. <3

He is pushing himself through the grinding bodies.

He is being shoved and rubbed up against, but he doesn’t need to dance. He needs a place to hide. The dubstep music pounds to the beat of the dancing people’s hearts.

Liam is almost out of time. _He_ would be coming to look for him in—Liam glances at his watch—two minutes.

He bites his lip as he reaches the back of the club. Liam’s going to be found and when he’s found… he shivers.

The sweat rolls off his skin and his blood is pounding throughout his body. He’s panting in fear because he needs more time.

He glances over his shoulder because he has that chill like he’s being watched. But that can’t be right because he still has—one minute—Liam gulps and looks around in panic.

He sees a bar with a friendly enough looking bartender. Liam claims a seat and puts his head down into his hands. He’s not going to make it.

Liam swallows and glances at the bartender.

He thought he could hide in the sweaty bodies, the mixed colognes and perfumes, the smell of different alcohol but he’s not so sure anymore.

He will be found. Liam’s eyes widen in panic when he hears the tiny sound of his alarm going off on his watch. He has no time left. All he has to do is wait—the pounding in his ears gets louder.

Liam jumps when he feels a hand grip his shoulder.

He turns around with wide eyes and stiffens when he realizes it’s not _him_. This is going to make it worse.

“You alright there, mate?” The tall dark man questions, mischief glistens in his eyes. He’s wearing a stupid leather jacket and skinny jeans and a cocky grin. Liam gives a shaky nod and tries to nicely shove the hand that is sitting on his shoulder.

“You look like you could use a drink or maybe some company.” He grins and tilts his head towards the bartender who starts to fix their drinks.

“No.. no, I’m ok.” Liam whispers. He doesn’t need this because he’s already in trouble, but this guy is going to make it worse.

“You sure? You look like you could use a friend.” The guy grins and scoots the drink he got for Liam closer.

Liam doesn’t want the drink or this guy’s friendship. All he wants is for this persistent fuck to leave him alone so he can wait for _him_.

The guy shakes his black hair and frowns when Liam doesn’t grab his drink, “Listen,” he narrows his eyes. “I got you this drink out of the kindness of my heart. I’ll be real upset if you don’t have some.”

Liam’s eyebrows furrow because this is not what he fucking signed up for. “I told you I don’t want your company and I didn’t want a drink. So, if you could leave me that would be great.” Liam hisses and moves to stand up but the guy wraps a firm tattooed hand around Liam’s wrist. Liam’s eyes narrow to his hand.

“If you’re going to be difficult, I will drag you to my car and take you home.” He growls and his eyes flash a quick red. Liam’s eyes widen because fuck he should have realized and the guy chuckles darkly, “Now, sit the fuck down and take your drink. Because you’re looking rather tasty tonight and I just might take you home anyways.” The guy smirks and keeps his hand around Liam’s wrist.

“Now, why would a pretty human as yourself,” his free hand rubs down Liam’s check and Liam flinches away, “be doing at a vampire club and not wanting to go home with a vampire. Aren’t you a slut? You look like a pretty vampire slut. You like the V?” The guy licks on the outside of Liam’s ear. Liam whimpers and tries to move away.

The guy’s grip tightens and he growls lowly at Liam. Liam clenches his eyes closed and takes a few deep breathes. _He’s_ going to be so upset when he finds out. The guy nuzzles into his neck, takes a quick lick and makes an approving humming noise.

“Brutus, I think I’ll be taking this one home with me,” the guys smirks and nods to the bartender. Brutus grunts in agreement and moves to pick up their glasses.

“Let’s go, slut.” The vampire tugs on Liam’s arm and forces him onto the ground. He pulls Liam behind him, shoving through the bodies of dancing people. Liam whimpers and tears prick at his eyes because he’s terrified. More scared then he was earlier at the beginning of the night.

The lights flash into blues and greens as they make their way to the exit of the club. Liam tries to slow the vampire down, putting his heels onto the floor, but the guy keeps tugging him. He’s not going to make it out of this.

They get outside of the club and the guy pulls Liam up to a sleek black car that has blacked out windows. Liam’s shoved into the back seat and he scoots to the other door, trying to get it open. But it’s locked and he’s trapped.

“If you try to escape or even think about it, I won’t hesitate to drink all your blood and snap your neck. What’s a slut human to this world?” The vampire’s eyes glint and he flashes his teeth.

Liam swallows because once the door closed he couldn’t hear anything from the outside world. The music had been pretty loud from the outside of the club and now he can’t hear anything. No one’s going to be able to hear his screams. No one’s going to know where he is. No one will find him. Liam’s heart beats furiously because Liam knows he is totally and utterly fucked.

Liam flinches back into reality when he feels fingers graze his check softly. The guy’s hazel eyes look at him with hunger and Liam bites his lip too hard causing it to break skin.  
The vampire’s eyes flash red as they narrow in on the blood slowly trickling down his lip. He takes his finger and wipes it along his chin and bottom lip. He brings it to his spread lips and hums around it in approval. “You taste wonderful,” he grins and scoots closer to Liam.

Liam tries to push farther away, pressing himself into the door. The vampire doesn’t seem to like that because he snarls at Liam and tugs him closer.

“Don’t move,” he snaps. Liam lets out a small whimper and a nod.

The car becomes quiet except for the vampire’s sniffs and the shift of Liam’s clothes as he explores Liam’s body with his nose and hands. “I’m going to fuck you so hard, you’ll die.” His hands wrap around Liam’s neck, he gives a sweet smile before he starts to squeeze. “I’m going to scratch your chest so bloody that it pours out.” Liam lets out a choked noise and tries to tug the vampire’s hands off of his neck. “I’ll drink every drop too. Nothing to waste.” He can feel his face coloring in blood and he can’t breathe.

Liam claws at the unmoving hands and he thinks he’s about to pass out but then the vampire drops his hands and Liam can breathe again. He grabs his neck and takes panting breaths. His eyes are widened in fear because this guy is crazy. Liam is probably going to die tonight and it was all supposed to be a game. But, he’s going to be furious when he finds out Liam has died. He’s going to blame himself.

The car has come to a complete stop; the vampire grins wickedly at Liam before tugging him out of the car. Liam’s faced with a large mansion that has a small security group guarding the door.

“Come on, slut.”

Liam stumbles up the steps because the guy is rushing to get him inside. He leads him through the large doorway, kicking the door closed behind Liam. Liam would try to pick out the decorations of the foyer if he wasn’t too busy being tugged harshly up the grand staircase. They bound through a hallway and Liam is shoved into a dark room and hears the click of the lock.

Liam is facing the door and can hear his heart beating in his ears. He trembles with fear. Fuck, he’s going to die.

The light flicks on and there’s a harsh gasp. Liam opens his eyes and glances at the vampire that kidnapped him. The vampire’s eye twitches and he lets out a snarl.

Liam slowly turns his head to whatever the vampire is looking at and he feels his stomach drop.

“You know, Liam, when I couldn’t find you at the club, I was so confused because that’s where your scent led to.” Liam’s widen because _he’s_ there sitting on the master bed, arms tucked behind his black fluffy hair, tattoos showing from his short sleeved, and legs crossed. “I followed it all the way to the bar but when I looked closer I could smell your fear.

Which is abnormal because you’re never scared when we play this game. But I realized some jackass didn’t notice he was taking someone else’s property.” He growls and the vampire who had taken Liam flinches away.

“Zayn, I didn’t know,” the vampire jerks. Zayn flits so he appears in front of the other vampire. His eyes are glowing red, his teeth are elongated and he snarls. He grabs the vampire’s face with his hands, digging his finger nails into his cheek.

“My scent is all over him. You must have been incompetent to smell him.” Zayn slices the vampire’s cheek, blood welling up.

Liam shivers because he’s never seen Zayn so angry before and he’s slightly terrified and… turned on because Zayn looks so hot.

“Zayn, I’m sorry. It won’t happen again. I’ll do anything—“ He’s cut off when Zayn grabs his neck, pulling him so his feet dangles above the floor.

“You’re sure in hell this won’t happen again.” Zayn snarls as he brings him down stretches his jaw onto the vampire’s neck. He takes a bite out of his thyroid and tears and spits it out. The vampire crumples to the floor.

Liam stumbles back a few steps, trying to be quiet because Zayn looks like he’s being controlled by his anger. He could be a danger to Liam right now.  
However quiet he wanted to be didn’t work, when he bumps into the desk, knocking over a few things. He lets out a quiet curse and looks up at Zayn, who snaps his head towards the sound.

Liam’s eyes widen in fear and tries to take another step back before Zayn flits in front of Liam and grabs his face. Liam gasps and Zayn’s eyes soften.

“I’m not going to hurt you, Li.” He mumbles, rubbing his thumb over Liam’s cheek in a way that reminded him how he sliced through the other vampire’s cheek.

Liam reaches up and grasps Zayn’s hand in his, “I was so scared, Zee.”

“I’ve got you. I’ll always find you.” Zayn searches through Liam’s eyes and Liam nods quietly before closing his eyes and inching his lips closer to Zayn’s.

Zayn lets out a quiet chuckle before he drags his lips over Liam’s. They kiss softly, making small breathless noises. Zayn continues to caress his thumb against Liam’s cheek.

Their mouths move over each other and Liam lets out a hitched breath, always does when Zayn kisses him slowly. It’s only a matter of time before Zayn gives in and starts to kiss him harshly, like he’s trying to bruise his mouth.

Zayn licks over the seam of Liam’s closed mouth and Liam can’t help but smile. Liam keeps his mouth closed and Zayn lets out a noise of frustration when Liam won’t give in and open his god damn mouth. Zayn just sighs and pinches Liam’s nipple which Liam gasps at but also makes his jeans a little tighter.

Zayn licks into his mouth, massaging his tongue with Liam’s. Liam wraps his hands around Zayn’s neck and pulls him closer so his body is flush against Liam’s. Zayn’s hands travel to Liam’s waist and grips hard to anchor himself.

Liam’s tongue moves around into Zayn’s and he rubs it against Zayn’s teeth. He feels a sharp nick of pain and realizes he cut his tongue on one of Zayn’s fangs. Zayn moans in happiness and starts to suck on Liam’s tongue, drawing more blood from the small cut. Liam can’t help but shiver because it feels weird. But good. Definitely good.

Zayn’s hands wrap around to Liam’s backside. Moving from his shoulder blades to his ass. He grabs a handful before he squeezes roughly and Liam lets out a chocked moan. Liam’s hands slide down Zayn’s chest as he kisses harsher, licking into Zayn’s mouth.

Liam can feel his cock fattening up, arousal dripping through his blood and Zayn gasps a moan when he smells how turned on Liam is. Liam rocks up into Zayn’s stomach, moaning when he can feel Zayn’s prick hard on his thigh.

Zayn moves his lips from Liam’s mouth and attaches them to Liam’s neck, sucking softly. He licks around and bites down gently, not breaking skin. Liam shudders out a breath, gasping when Zayn bites down more.

Zayn brings one of his hands around Liam’s neck, licking away the bruise of the other vampire’s fingers he left when he choked Liam. “I hate what that bastard did to you.” Zayn whispers in Liam’s ear.

Liam pulls back to look into Zayn’s eyes and sees the fire has returned to them. “I’m ok now,” he breathes.

Zayn swallows and nods curtly, “Can I…?” Zayn asks so softly and Liam knows he needs to do this more to reassure himself then for Liam.

Liam bites his lip and gives a jerk of the head in confirmation.

Zayn smiles weakly, bringing his mouth closer to Liam’s neck. He sucks on the soft skin of his birth mark. He moves one of hands to the side of Liam’s neck, moving to the side so there’s more room, and shifts his other hand to grip onto Liam’s hip, to ground him.

Zayn opens his mouth wide; Liam can feel his damp breath on the side of his neck. He closes his eyes in anticipation. He waits to feel the slight pain of Zayn’s fangs breaking into his skin. He waits, but the small pain never comes.

Liam opens his eyes to see Zayn’s eyes empowered by hunger and arousal. He’s hard in his skinny jeans and he has his buckle undone. Liam raises an eyebrow and smirks at Zayn.

“Shut up,” Zayn growls in a playful manner. “Come on, Liam. Wanna get you naked so I can fuck and mark you, yeah?” He breathes into Liam’s ear.

Liam chomps down onto his lip and is pushed back onto the bed by Zayn. Zayn lurches forward to start kissing his neck as he starts pulling Liam’s shirt off. Zayn was always so good at multitasking during sex and Liam was just easily blinded by the pleasure to focus on something for too long.

Zayn tosses Liam’s shirt over his shoulder. He starts to work on his own shirt, tearing through it and letting it fall to the floor in shreds.

“Wanna suck your cock.” Zayn grins lazily at Liam before he shoves Liam’s pants around his ankles and gets onto his knees. Liam’s breathe hitches and he closes his eyes when Zayn grabs the base of his dick.

Zayn starts to stroke from the base to the head as he sucks a mark onto Liam’s thigh. His teeth start to graze the sensitive skin and his hand wraps tighter around his prick. Before Liam realizes what Zayn is planning, he feels a slight puncture. He gasps when Zayn moans, sucking blood out of Liam’s thigh.

Zayn starts to pump faster, drawing more blood. He pulls away from Liam’s thigh to give Liam a bloody grin that Liam grimaces at but then moans because Zayn uses his thumb to circle around the head of his cock, collecting the precome. Liam feels so blissed out, always felt pleasure when Zayn was feeding on him. It never felt bad and Liam probably enjoyed it more than he should.

Zayn kisses his way across Liam’s thigh to the base of Liam’s dick. He gives a quick smirk before he bites near the base. Liam gives a strangled moan, threading his fingers tightly into Zayn’s hair before he fucks into Zayn’s closed fist.

Zayn sucks slightly, before he unclamps his teeth from the meaty part of Liam’s thigh and catches Liam’s dick in his mouth. He sucks at the head and bobs his head down. The fingers in Zayn’s hair tighten more, gripping roughly.

“Oh god,” Liam moans. He ruts forward, fucking down Zayn’s throat and Zayn moans around him. Zayn rubs the blood around on Liam’s thigh, matting down the hair. Liam continues to thrust into Zayn’s mouth, but he’s going to have to stop soon because he’s going to come. He can feel it building up inside of him. He doesn’t want to stop but he has a feeling tonight’s going to be a fan-fucking-tastic night.

Liam pulls Zayn’s mouth off of him with a satisfying ‘pop’. “Kiss me,” Liam gasps, tugging Zayn to his feet.

Zayn’s mouth roughly collides with Liam’s lips. They lick and bite at each other, trying to tear Zayn’s pants off all the way. They rip off Liam’s pants and they’re flung to the floor with everything else.

Liam scoots to the back of the headboard, shoving the annoying throw pillows onto the floor. Zayn crawls after him on his hands and knees. The fire in his eyes has the color to a nice burgundy that glints and reflects off of the lights. His fangs are out and he’s panting.

Liam moans because Zayn looks like sex. His hair is fluffy and tussled, his tattoos litter his body. His dick stands tall and proud, just for Liam. Liam shivers because he can’t wait.

Zayn kisses up Liam’s body, pushing his fingers into Liam’s mouth. Liam licks over them, coating them in enough spit. Zayn takes his fingers out of Liam’s mouth and brings them down Liam’s body to circle his hole. He licks at Liam’s neck, opening his mouth wide. He bites down just as he pushes two fingers in.

Liam grips onto Zayn’s back, arching and gasping into Zayn. Zayn’s teeth sink in, drawing blood as he pumps his fingers in and out of Liam’s hole. Liam clenches around him because he’s done this enough times that he’s ready for more.

“More,” Liam moans out from a powerful suck from Zayn and a sharp jab into him from Zayn’s fingers. Zayn hums in understanding. He pulls his mouth from Liam’s neck, licks over the wound and fits a third finger into Liam. Tight heat clutches at his fingers and he can feel Liam clench around them.

He pumps his fingers a few times, lightly grazing over Liam’s prostate. Liam gasps, digging his nails into Zayn and bowing his back in an arch.

“Ready for my cock, Li?” Zayn growls, tugging at Liam’s ear. Liam groans out a yes. Zayn removes his fingers, wiping them on the duvet. He leans up, gripping the base of his dick and rubbing it against Liam’s hole. He spits into his hand, pumps his dick a couple of times while Liam shifts restlessly on the bed; Zayn giving a shit-eating grin to Liam.

“Come on, Zayn.” Liam glares at Zayn; he wants him to move faster. He wants to come, has wanted too since Zayn tore off his shirt.

Zayn gives a cheeky grin, before he bites down on his lip and starts pushing in. Liam’s breath hitches, trying to grab at Zayn’s ass to pull him in all the way.

Zayn’s halfway in before he pulls out until the head is still in, but snaps his hips forward so hard Liam jumps up on the bed some. Liam lies on his back and fucking takes it. He doesn’t think he can move because Zayn feels so good. He’s thrusting into him so erotically; he thinks he stopped moving as soon as Zayn had gripped one of his legs and tugged it over his shoulder. Liam can only make hitching little noises and noises like he’s being punched.

Zayn shifts to get into a better position with a tighter grip around Liam’s legs and Liam gasps out a “dear god, right there. There Zayn. Zayn. Zayn. Oh god, Zayn.” Liam reaches his hand down to loosely tug at his own cock, nothing to push him over the edge but to get him closer.

Liam clenches his eyes closed because Zayn is just pounding away into his prostate and Liam’s not sure if he can take it anymore. He just needs a little push and he’ll be able to come.  
“Zayn,” Liam whimpers. And Zayn, he understands. He lets go of Liam’s legs and pulls Liam’s body closer to him.

“Gonna come, Lee-yum?” He pants into Liam’s neck. Liam lets out a strangled moan to a particular harsh jab into his prostate and nods his head yes.

He can feel Zayn smirking into his neck—the bastard—and Liam pulls his hands to the back of Zayn’s neck and tugs his head down, closer to vein that he knows is popping out.

Liam feels Zayn’s damp breath, and barely flinches when Zayn bites down on his neck. Zayn moans around the blood that flows over his tongue and Liam feels paralyzed. He’s about to come.

Liam grips his cock tighter and pumps furiously. Crying out when he comes all over his fist and on his and Zayn’s chests. His body shakes with his orgasm, spazzing. Liam can feel his life flash before his eyes and he grips onto Zayn’s shoulders with his come covered hand because he can’t feel anything. He feels like he’s going to black out when small white dots cover his vision.

Liam clenches like a vice around Zayn’s dick. Liam’s blood, the friction on his cock, and just being with Liam pushes Zayn into the bliss that he needed. He comes inside of Liam, pumping his hips forward, sliding Liam up.

Zayn slows down, giving tiny thrusts, Liam still gripping roughly onto him. He pulls away from Liam and looks at his post-orgasmic face. His eyes are shut closed and his mouth hangs open.

Liam can feel Zayn chuckle from behind his closed eyes and he blinks one eye open. Liam’s throat is dry and he feels like if he speaks, he’s not going to be able to make any noise at all.

Zayn pulls out and Liam flinches. He can start to feel the come trickling out of his hole and down his thigh.

“You ok, love?” Zayn asks wiping the blood from Liam’s neck.

Liam holds a finger up, asking Zayn to give him a few moments. Liam lays on his back, gasping for air and he just feels immobile.

A few minutes later, Liam can start to feel his body again. He wiggles his toes, wrinkles his nose. He leans up on his elbows and hoarsely whispers, “I don’t think I’ll be able to walk for a month.”

Zayn chuckles and moves to Liam’s side, “Are you ok, babe?”

“Yeah. I needed that and so did you. Good god that was wonderful. We need to do that more often.” Liam laughs, eyes crinkling.

Zayn laughs in agreement but then his eyes go soft. “I’m sorry,” Zayn mumbles, tugging some of Liam’s hair away from his forehead. Zayn’s hazelnut eyes search into Liam’s.

“No, you don’t have to be sorry. Don’t feel guilty about tonight. It ended the way I had wanted it to. It was wonderful, minus being kidnapped by that other vampire, but everything else? Yeah, that was fucking awesome. I love you, Zayn. Don’t think differently. This night was perfect and I hope to have crazy fucking vampire sex with you again. Even though I’m covered in come and blood right now, but I want to do this again. Hopefully, I’ll be able to walk and move right after unlike now.” Liam giggles and Zayn gives him such a loving look.

Zayn kisses him on the forehead, “I love you too, Liam.”

Zayn lies back on the bed, pulling softly for Liam to come cuddle with him. Zayn lies across Liam’s chest, listening to his ever-beating heart. He kisses Liam’s chest while Liam pets at his hair. They close their eyes and fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> lol ok so the game they play at the beginning is like liam goes and hides from zayn, which zayn is going to find him because hes a vampire, and then zayn will find him and it usually ends in sex.


End file.
